Blizzard to Hell
The World Turns The snow covered the forest, coating it in a thick blanket of shimmering white as the pines blew restlessly in the wind as if it was attempting to knock them to the ground. A cloaked man walked through this blizzard as flurries of snowflakes blasted through the trees. He trudged on with his eyes forward, giving no mind to the hellish blizzard around him. So this is really the way it's going to be ''he though to himself as he walked on through the forest till he finally reached a clearing. His eyes looked around till he spotted his target, a girl named Koori."Koori what did you need?" He asked happily, reaching out to her. '''Flashback' "So Koori what do you want to do today?" Kaminoshi asked softly kissing her on the head. They were sitting on a park bench, Korri was laying her head on Kaminoshi's lap. "I think we should go shopping." She replied knowing the man hated it. She then stretched out on his lap waiting for his angry response. "Well fine but I want you to make me some pork buns later in return." He spoke as he picked her up bridal style in his arms and jumped off towards the shops. Later that day.... "I love you you know that." Kaminoshi told the girl as he held her on his lap on the couch of their apartment. '' ''"Little late for that, we've been together 5 years." She replied jokingly. "Heh it's never to late for that." He smiled pulling her closer as both of them began to drift off to sleep together. Flashback Ends "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She cried out flinching away from him. "I know everything, don't you dare come near me, y-y-you monster." She spat at him, her voice was full of anger, malice, fear, and regret. Kaminoshi stared at her in shock, his heart hurt badly as his eyes began to well up with tears. "How dare you what have I ever done to deserve this kind of treatment?" "YOU DECIEVED ME YOU MONSTER!" She screamed back. Flashback "Look we feel you should know this." Indra told the woman "You deserve the truth, you should know of his deception. "Indeed." Asura spoke in agreement. "We don't want you to be hurt by him." "What the hell are you two talking about? He would never lie to me. He would never hurt me. He loves me and I love him." Koori yelled angrily at the two. "Now leave me alone." "I figured you would say that." Indra sighed as he prepared to speak. "Asura do it" "I shall brother." He replied as he place his thumb on Koori's head. "I'm going to show you what I saw as Indra tells you about it." He spoke gently. Before Koori could reply they began. "Kaminoshi is not who he says he is. He is not just a simple man, he is not of this world." "I know he's a god what is your damn point!" Koori snapped at him. '' ''"He is a god yes, but of what? Life, fire, particles, dancing? No he is none of such, he is the worst of all, Death." He spoke as Ashura imputed horrible imagery into her head."He is the reason your family has died, he is the reason our friends have died. His exterior is a lie his interior is cold and dark." "No that can't be true!" Koori yelled as she began to tear up at the imagery. "He would never do that." "Did you know he has a cult." Ashura stated."Did you know they kill, pillage, and do other despicable acts in his name!" He shouted continuing to bombard her with imagery. "No!No!NO! YOU ARE LYING!" She shouted as tears rolled down her face, dripping off and staying her clothes. "H-h-h-h-h-h-he would n-n-n-never." "Time for the final push." Indra whispered to Ashura. "He would and he still is, he always will and eventually you will too." As he said this Ashura began manipulating her emotion to the extreme by showing her herself sacrificing her own brother to Kaminoshi. '' ''Koori collasped on the ground, spasming in fear and pain. Ashura and Indra disappeared from view as she blacked out. Flashback Ends "What the hell are you talking about?" Kaminosi asked her questioning her health. "Asura and Indra told me everything, you deceiving, cult ruling, demon!" She spat at him. "Go back to hell and never come near me again!" She yelled before disappearing, leaving him alone in the snow. Tears welled in his eyes. "Koori no please no, I love you." He spoke weakly but his words died in the hellish wind. He fell to his knees sobbing as his tears froze to his face. The Plans of The Deceivers "So what was the point of that brother?" Ashura asked Indra with confusion. "You never told me." "We are destroying his emotions so that we can take his guard down." Indra replied with a smirk. "He is a god but even they are susceptible to emotion. While he is broken we shall strike." "With that?" Ashura asked curiously. "Of course with that! I designed it to seal him." Indra replied, quite annoyed with his little brothers idiocy. "We strike soon to really take advantage of his mental state." He spoke smiling like a madman. ---- "They will pay for this." He spoke in an inhuman voice as his tear streaked eyes looked towards where he sensed their souls. "You will die!" He roared before disappearing. ---- Ashura and Indra were currently traveling through a forest when suddenly a shape burst from the ground below them. It grabbed both of them by the throats before throwing them across the ground."You shits are going to die. I could kill you outright but I want you to suffer." He spoke slowly as his lips curled into a twisted smile. "I want you to feel the flesh being ripped from your bones. I want you to fell the chills of your bones against the cold wind." As he spoke massive amounts of darkness curled around his fingertips before forming into his scythe. "Time to die." Clash of the Shattered Mind and the Heartless Souls Ashura and Indra simultaneously drew their swords before dashing at Kaminoshi from separate sides. Kaminoshi deflected Indra's sword with his hand while he sliced Ashua's clean in half with his scythe. He then attempted to bisect both of them by swinging his scythe in an arc. Indra jumped away from him while firing off many fireballs from his mouth. "Burn in hell you demon." Ashura jumped away as well and drew his Shakujō. He then fired a barrage of wind bullets at the death god. This hit many of Indra's fireballs and turned them into whirling inferno bullets. Kaminoshi stood still as the unholy barrage hit him head on exploding in a giant hurricane of fire and slicing wind. The ground around him was cut, burnt, and scarred but as the smoke cleared he still stood there with licks of flame on his cloak. He stared into both of their eyes and smiled malevolently. "Oh.....isn't this game supposed to be fun? I wonder if you would be better as flesh puppets." He spoke in a demonic tone. His eyes were red and his head was cocked to the side as his unblinking stare pierced their minds. He then appeared behind Indra and kicked him in the side breaking five of his ribs. As he collapsed in pain Kaminoshi bent over him. "THIS IS FUN ISN'T IT! OH SO FUN!" He yelled as he chuckled like a psycho. Ashura quickly reacted and imbued his Shakujō with all five elements before attempting to slice him in half. Kaminoshi bent his whole upper body back like he was limboing. "Oh lets play!" He laughed before spinning his whole body and delivering a bone shattering kick to Ashura's leg, breaking his femur. Indra got up despite his pain and dated for Kaminoshi. Just as he broke Ashura's femur Indra stabbed him in the abdomen with his broke blade before head butting his head forward. Ashura responded by breaking his Shakujō over kaminoshi's head and then jumping over him while grabbing his head. He effectively bent him at and angle to snap his spine in two. As his spine was broken Kaminoshi just laughed before hitting both men in their stomachs sending them shooting away from him. He slowly snapped his body back together, laughing as he went. "Now now little ones, you'll need more than that the beat me." He spoke as he waggled his finger at them. "No more games then." Indra replied seriously as a giant susanoo formed around him and drew its massive sword. "Time to die." Asura kept up by summoning his battle avatar around him. "This is it reaper. You end here." Kaminoshi just smiled at the two. "Oh good it's finallllllllllllllly playtime!" His body began to shake violently before he charged at the two. Ashura fired off many black spheres at him. They were basically just like his father's truth seeking balls. Kaminoshi began cutting through them mercilessly. Every cut sent each ball crumbling away from existence. "You are a horrible playmate." As Kaminoshi spoke these words a giant foot fell from above as Indra's susanoo stepped on him. The foot almost crushed him but he held his scythe above his head catching the foot with his blade. "Oh no Mr. Indra you can't just do that, Tut tut how shameful." He spoke mocking him. He then released a pulsing wave from his scythe through his susanoo. This wave ripped apart the atoms making up his susanoo effectively dispersing it. "Whoops." Asura looked in shock as the man destroyed his brother's susanoo. In a flash he found the man had appeared before his avatar and he attempted to jump away. Kaminoshi was too fast he annotated Ashura's avatar as well. As the brothers slammed into the dirt moaning in pain he laughed. "Oh you poor fools, you though you could touch me. Such a shame your so delusional. Indra groaned before yelling to his brother."DO IT NOW!" They immediately used the Combined Summoning Technique to bring Koori to them. "Koori....why..why are you here." Kaminoshi spoke in sole tone. "I have no clue. Why the hell would I ever want to be in you presence!" She angrily spat at him, her voice full of displeasure and hatred. As Kaminoshi stood stunned at this Ashura and Indra appeard behind him using Indra's Amenotejikara. They simultaneously slammed their palms into his back as they shouted. "Six Paths Chibaku Tensei: Obsidian Prison!" Kaminoshi was still stunned as the obsidian began forming around him. Just then he saw Indra appear behind Koori. Using his broken blade he alit her throat in one swift movement. "How does it feel?" He asked Kaminoshi know he couldn't respond. As the obsidian coated him a single tear rolled from his face to the ground then his eyesight was clotted with black.